True Love can Survive Anything, Right?
by dancegirl628
Summary: The kids from East High are off to Malibu to hang out with Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Jake! Will new crushes and love interests be formed in Malibu? And while Miley be able to keep her secret from the kids of East High? Please R
1. Class Trip

Coach Bolton blew his whistle signaling the end of practice. The team gathered around him. "Ok Team, I have some good news. We have been invited to play in a tournament in Malibu California! We will be there training for a while, staying with kids who go to the local public school in Malibu. Also, the drama club has been invited to a drama festival at the same school, so we will be traveling with them. We leave next Monday, so pack your bags and get ready for Malibu!" They broke as a team, everyone excited at the thought of being in Malibu.

"Did you hear about the new students coming from Albuquerque?" Lily asked Miley as the walked down the hall towards homeroom.

"Yeah, my dad volunteered us to host two girls. Are you hosting anyone?" Miley asked looking at Lily. The girls were going to be staying in a room with Miley, since her bedroom had two extra twin beds for whenever Miley had a sleepover.

"Yeah, I have two girls also. I got a sheet in the mail that says that my girls' names are Sharpay and Kelsey. "Lily said looking up with a confused look on her face. "What kind of name is Sharpay?" Miley shrugged, looking at her sheet.

"Mine says I have two girls named Gabriella and Taylor." Miley said wondering about what the two girls would be like, and hoping they would be nice. She didn't want to be stuck with weird people for a long time.

"At least yours have normal names." Lily said. Just then Jake walked up to them. "Sup Jake, sup?" Lily said to him. This was her classic line. Miley cut in

"Where is your posse of lovers?" Miley asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You look so lonely without them." Miley said smiling at her joke.

"Haha very funny, actually I came to talk to you guys about hosting people from Albuquerque. I have two guys named Troy and Chad. It says their on the basketball team." Suddenly Oliver walked up behind them

"Are you guys talking about the exchange students? I have people too; I have two guys named Zeke and Ryan. Apparently Zeke's on the basketball team and Ryan's a musical guy." Miley and Lily shrieked

"Lily do you know what basketball means?" Miley said smiling very large.

"Yeah it means total hotties all over our campus." Lily said smiling as well.

"Hey" Jake said in an offended tone, "There are plenty of hot guys here, I mean not many people can resist mean." Miley rolled her eyes

"Jake not many of us are interested in arrogant jerks." She said pulling Lily by the wrist to their first period class.


	2. New Students and Promises

Sharpay stepped off the plane with an annoyed look on her face. The service on that plane had been completely horrible, the flight attendants were not nice to her, they seemed annoyed when she asked for a new coffee because they put sweet and low in instead of splenda. I mean come on it wasn't like it was Sharpay's fault, the lady screwed up her order. However the attendant continued to argue with Sharpay telling her that indeed it was splenda but Sharpay knew it wasn't, she could taste it in the coffee. Sharpay looked down at her crystal watch, it was 3:32.

"Alright everyone, it's about 3:30 now, and the students get out at 4:00. We'll be driving over to sea view middle school where you will meet your host families, and get some time to spend with them tonight getting to know them." Called the voice of Mr. Bolton over the bustle of the airport.

Gabriella heard Mr. Bolton talking, but she couldn't concentrate on him, the only thing she could concentrate on was Troy. He was currently standing right next to her, and just being around him gave Gabriella jitters. Everyone around Gabriella started to move and she assumed she missed some important announcement while admiring Troy.

"Hey Taylor, what did he just say?" Gabriella asked Taylor with a pleading look.

"He said that we're free tonight, and pretty much we spend it getting to know out families, we're about to go over their and meet them now, so get your stuff." Taylor said in a frustrated manner. She hated when people didn't listen. But Gabriella was her friend, and she needed to help her. The students began packing their things, and before they knew it they arrived at Seaview. All the students reported to the auditorium where they would get to meet their families.

Miley walked on stage, took the mike and announced to the crowd,

"Hey I'm Miley Cyrus. I'm hosting two girls, Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez. "Gabriella and Taylor stood up with their belongings, and walked over to meet Miley and her family. After about ten minutes, everyone was with their respective families introducing each other and what not.

"Hey I'm Miley" Miley said extending her hand to Taylor and Gabriella.

"I'm Taylor," Taylor said. "I'm stage manager for the play just so I can come on the trip. Gabriella wouldn't be able to survive without me." Miley smiled, and Gabriella introduced herself as well.

"Well should we be off to the house then?" Robbie Ray said. All the girls nodded and hopped into the car. While driving towards Miley's house, Gabriella couldn't believe how breathtaking all the sights of Malibu were. The car pulled into a driveway, and Gabriella gasped at the house's beauty that she would be staying at for the next two months. Gabriella and Taylor carried there things into the house. A boy with shaggy brown hair introduced himself,

"Hello ladies, I'm Jackson, Miley's loving and handsome brother." Gabriella feeling awkward gave him a little nod, and Taylor simply shook his hand.

"Oh just ignore him, he seems to hit on any creature of the opposite sex alive, I think he would be satisfied with a donkey." The girls laughed and Miley showed them upstairs.

"Your room is nice." Gabriella said laying her bags down on one of the beds, while Taylor took the other.

"Thanks. So Gabriella are you involved in the musical?" Miley asked.

"Yeah me and Troy are the leads." Gabriella said, feeling a little tingling sensation when talking about Troy. This was getting really bad, Gabriella thought. I can't even talk about him without feeling pleasure.

"Troy? Was he the really hot one with long brown hair?" Miley asked.

"Yep that's him." Taylor said. "But don't you go for him; Gabriella's been crushing on him since the day they met." Throwing a stern look in Miley's direction.

"Oh believe me; I have my own guys to be fretting over. I kind of have a crush on Jake Ryan." Miley said a little red tinge forming on her cheeks.

"Jake Ryan the actor on Zombie Slayer? He is really hot I can't blame you." Said Gabriella.

"Oh, I have an idea, let's make a promise." Said Miley getting a little excited. "I won't go near Troy, as long as both of you promise not to go anywhere near Jake." They all locked pinkies.

"Oh, and no one can touch Chad." Taylor said. "He's my man." Gabriella laughed.

"Taylor I don't think many of us are interested in Chad." Taylor smiled.

"Chad?" Miley asked confused. "Was that the tall kid with the fro?" Taylor nodded. Laughing, they all kissed their pinkies as a sign that the promise was made. The girls started laughing together. I think I'm going to like these girls Miley thought to herself.


	3. The game

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I have been so busy with school and such I kind of forgot about this story. I really like this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with, in the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black show the names play that happy song."_

Miley heard he cell phone ringing and ran to pick it up. "Hello?" She asked into the phone. "Oh hey Lil whats up?...uh hold on let me ask." Miley removed the phone from her ear covering the mouthpiece. "Hey guys would you be interested in going to a basketball game tonight with the other Albuquerque peeps?" Miley asked Taylor and Gabriella.

"Uh yeah that sounds like fun." Gabriella said thinking about the prospect of seeing troy again.

"Yep Lily there in…ok see you around seven. Bye" Miley said hanging up the phone. Miley looked at the clock, it was 6:30, she needed to start getting ready like right now. "So Lily and the gang are going to be here in like half an hour, if you guys want to start getting ready." The girls nodded and began to apply make up and such.

It was about half an hour later when Gab y heard the doorbell ring. She had been trying really hard to make Troy want her; she had straightened her hair and applied more make up than she usually wore. She also had on a tube top, and some tight fitting jeans. Miley had suggested the idea of being a little more revealing than normal in order to get Troy. Don't get Gabby wrong, she didn't look like a slut, but she surely didn't look like the quiet science geek she normally was.

"Gabriella, you look great!" Miley exclaimed. Gabby was really starting to like Miley a lot, she could tell that they were going to be great friends.

"Thanks Miley you look great too." Gabby replied. Miley was wearing a tank top, and a jean skirt. In Gabby's eyes she looked like a rock star, Gabriella was so jealous. Taylor also had tried hard to get past her normal geeky attire clad in a tank top and jeans. The girls walked down the stairs together.

When Miley opened the door, she saw a huge stretch limo. She grabbed Gabriella and Taylor by the arm and pulled them into the limo that would be taking them to the game. The tickets and the limo were both contributed by Jake. When she stepped inside she saw Jake look her up and down. "Wow Miley, you look…wow." He said slapping himself on the inside for not being able to speak.

"Yeah thanks." Miley said smiling and sitting down next to lily. Troy was in his own world with Gabby. She looked AMAZING! He couldn't believe how good she looked. Taylor ran over to Chad giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You look really great Tay." Chad said smiling.

"Thanks Chad." Taylor said her face mirroring his. Gabriella sat down next to Troy.

"Hey Troy, whats up?" She asked him.

"Oh, not much." He said, his voice cracking badly. Why was this happening to him, he was perfectly comfortable hanging out with girls who dressed ten times sluttier than Gabby was right now. _Yeah But Gabby isn't just any girl,_ he said to himself.

Miley looked over at Gabby and Troy, they were so cute together. But then as she was watching them, she saw a girl sitting next to them that was giving her a dirty look. She didn't recognize her at all.

"Hey as stupid as this sounds, does everyone want to introduce themselves, because I just realized I don't know some of you guys." After Miley said this everyone went around and said there names. She learned that the girl who was giving her a dirty look was named Sharpay, and that she was Gabby's under study. She saw her flirting with Jake and it made her even more frustrated. She turned to her left, to talk to Lily, but she realized that Lily and Oliver were flirting with each other. _Wow that's something I didn't see coming, but I'm happy for them_ she thought to herself.

Miley looked for someone from Albuquerque to get some more information about Sharpay out of. She saw that Gabriella was involved in a conversation with Troy, so they were both out, and then she saw Taylor and Chad kissing in the back of the limo. She saw that Ryan the boy his introduced himself as Sharpay's twin was busy talking to the boy who introduced himself as Zeke, and then she saw a quiet girl who she hadn't really noticed before.

She had long wavy brown hair, and a pretty smile. _What had she said her name was?_ Miley tried hard to remember. _It had definitely started with a K,_ Miley concluded. She was rattling off all the names she could think of. _Kimmie? No that wasn't it. Kendra? No…what other names were there that started with K._

"Kelsey!" Miley shouted out loud, everyone in the limo turned to look at her. "Oh um sorry, it's just Kelsey I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." She nodded, and after everyone giving Miley weird looks they went back to what they were doing.

"So whats up?" Kelsey asked Miley.

"While to be blunt, I just want to know what the deal is with the blonde bimbo over there." Miley said looking at Sharpay.

"Oh you mean Sharpay?" Kelsey asked her. Miley only nodded. "Oh while she's like the resident drama queen at East high. Your typical American blonde Barbie, you know superficial, only cares about being with the popular guy. While at least that's the side she flaunts to everyone. But we know that somewhere deep down there's a good side to her." Kelsey said finishing. Miley nodded, she seemed kind of like Amber and Ashley.

The limo pulled to a stop and the teens piled out of the limo to get to there seats. Being with Jake Ryan did have its perks, they got special treatment, and seats on the floor. The seating order was as follows (a/n I know this part is boring, but it is crucial to the plot later on this chapter.) Kelsi, Zeke, Ryan, Oliver, Lily, Sharpay, Jake, Miley, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad.

As the game got going, things really started to heat up for the couples that were there. Taylor and Chad were really enjoying each other. It seemed that maybe Kelsey and Zeke were hitting it off. Gabriella and Troy were being there normal cute selves. But the couple that threw Miley off the most was Lily and Oliver, I mean she was happy for her friends, but she was definitely shocked as well. Looking to her left she saw Jake and Sharpay flirting non stop with each other. Miley felt crammed in the middle, she had no one to talk to with Gabby and Troy to her right, and Jake and Sharpay to the right. She really just needed to get out of it all.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Miley announced not really talking to anyone in particular. To her surprise every single girl followed her out to the bathroom. They all filed into the room. Miley looked at her company. Sharpay was missing.

"Where's Sharpay?" Miley asked everyone.

"Oh she went to a different bathroom." Lily replied.

"Why" Taylor asked.

"I don't know she is kind of weird don't you think?" Lily said. Miley took herself out of the pointless conversation, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Is there something wrong with the way I look tonight?" Miley asked all the girls.

"No you look fantastic." Gabby replied, Miley knew she meant what she said. But she really was just pissed off.

"Then how come Jake hasn't even looked at me, he's just been flirting with Sharpay all night." Miley said.

"Oh Miley," Lily said wrapping her arm around her best friends shoulder. "You know he's totally in love with you. Don't worry about this blonde Barbie, she'll be out of the picture before you know it." Taylor jumped in

"and if I know Sharpay, she'll be over him quick too. She moves in and out of relationships faster than anyone I know." Miley felt a little better after hearing the girls comforting words. The girls walked back to their seats, and when they got back surprise, surprise Sharpay and Jake were madly flirting with each other, and though she believed what the girls had said in the bathroom, it still really bothered her.

Miley began to actually watch the game for the first time in a while. About fifteen minutes later Ashley Tisdale's kiss the girl started playing throughout the stadium. All the teens looked up on the jumbotron ( a/n the big screen in the middle that holds all the scores.)was zooming in on random couples flashing the words kiss the girl on the screen. Miley was having fun watching the embarrassed couples lightly kiss each other. She was particularly enjoying watching an old couple about sixty years old. They were so in love, that was what Miley wanted. Miley was upset when this couple was removed from the screen.

The cameras were scanning the crowd finding their next victim while Miley waited in anticipation; she was surprised to see herself on the screen, but not with Jake no, with Troy. Miley was nervous, she didn't want to kiss troy, she looked over at Troy and could tell he was thinking the same thing. Gabby looked even more upset than Miley and Troy combined. Miley started shaking her head, and trying to tell the cameras to move onto Troy and Gabriella. The audience was starting to get impatient, they began to chant "kiss, kiss, kiss" Jake was giving both Troy and Miley an evil look. The audience wouldn't stop, Miley looked at troy and gave him a pleading look. They really had no choice.

Miley looked at Gabriella as if to ask if it was ok. Gabriella realizing that this couldn't be stopped just nodded her head. Troy slowly leaned in, and Miley followed suit. When there lips touched it was like electricity. Miley felt something she had never felt before when kissing someone. Troy apparently felt it too as his tongue grazed her lips begging for entrance. Miley eagerly complied, and they kissed for a good thirty seconds. Before Miley felt someone roughly grab her arm and pull her apart.

When Miley finally resurfaced from the kiss she realized that it was Jake who had pulled her shoulder. He looked truly hurt by what she had just done.

"Miley there's something I have to tell you" he said looking at his feet mostly.

"What is it?" she asked. And for the second time that night Miley was pulled into a truly fantastic kiss. The attraction was clear between the two, and the fireworks went off. Miley was going out of her mind. As she was kissing Jake she completely forgot about what had happened with Troy only seconds before. Unfortunately for Miley her kiss was again broken but this time instead of her shoulder being pulled, it was Jakes. When Jake came up, Sharpay slapped him across the face. The audience started clapping, even the basketball players on the court were watching them now. Miley had been so caught up in what was happening to her with the kisses and what not, she had completely forgot that the jumbotron had caught the whole entire thing and the whole audience had seen them. Miley surveyed the people around her. Sharpay and Gabby both looked pissed. Lily, Oliver, Taylor and Chad were just giving her weird looks. Kelsey, Zeke and Ryan seemed to not care about the situation. Jake looked ecstatic, Troy looked confused, and Miley well Miley wasn't sure what was going on right now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Ok guys so tell me what you think! This is definitely my longest chapter ever and I really like it. Tell me what you think about it because I could just like it cause its mine. Leave me a review letting me know if I should continue this story. **


End file.
